Here and Now
by RandomTeddyBear's One Shot's
Summary: Hey everyone! So this is my Cato/Peeta slash thing! It's a one shot for Chunckygreenapnda's One shot contest! Please review then vote on the poll for meh so that I can win! This is told by Peeta and nothing very to graphic! Nope i'm not like that! That will scare me for my life if I did that! Well enjoy! Place I got in: 1/3


_**Hey everyone! So yes this is a one shot for chunckygreenpanda's Cato/Peeta one shot! Man I had trouble writing this because I am NOT gay. I did NOT write anything detailed but PLEASEEEEE review on this and go on the poll that will be up latter this month on chunckygreenpanda's profile! He's under my favorite authors incase you wanted to know!1 ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE FOR ME I WANT TO WIN EVEN IF ITS A WIERD PAIRING! **_

* * *

I was pushed into the room. It was launch time. Everything has led up to this moment. Nothing else matters then this moment. The moment that decides everything. Will I survive? Will Katniss survive? Katniss... That's all I have been able to think of. Nothing matters at this point... The Reaping, The Chariot Rides, The training days, Heck not even the interviews matter. All that matters is getting Katniss out of there alive. I have to... Katniss must come home to District 12. Even if I don't... Katniss must. I have the perfect plan to keep Katniss safe.

Katniss is a nice, funny, strong, smart girl. She will be able to keep herself alive. Which is exactly why The careers are planning to kill her. My plan is to simply join their path and make sure they don't find her. EVER. After a while I know that they will be able to figure it out. But the careers this year, don't seem to smart. The only threat that faces Katniss is Cato.. Cato... He's strong, muscular, well built, and actually... very attractive... Anyway. Cato could win this years Hunger Games. Marvel? No chance. Glimmer? No... Clove? It's possible. She could win. But if Katniss doesn't win, which I know she will, then Cato is the next runner up.

Cato... Besides Katniss... He's really all i have been able to think about... I'm not sure why... I mean... What's tying me to him? Pretty much nothing. I don't even know the guy. Much less want to. But something keeps pulling me to him... What? I don't know? Is it his annoying ness? His cocky ness? Arrogance? Or his beauty, strength, intelligence, Or how about... His body? I shook my head. Cato is nothing to me, and never will be.

"Thinking about Katniss now are we?" I hear. I turn around to see Haymich standing there in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Umm..." I thought for a moment. "Yes." I said... It's not like I was exactly lying. I was thinking about Katniss... Before I was thinking about Cato that is...

"I knew it... Look Peeta... If you want to get out of the arena alive then-" He began before I interrupted him.

Who says I want to get out? I mean I would like to... But I have no chance, everyone knows that. Everybody knows that if anyone is going to win it's Katniss or Cato. The thought that I might actually win this year's Hunger Games is absurd. "I don't!" I insisted.

He sighed and walked out of the corner. "Look Peeta, your about to go into that arena in less then a minute, Peeta. You hear that beeping noise every so often? Well that's the clock. Now listen to me. You are NOT to go towards the Cornucopia."

Why wouldn't I want to? All the supplies are there! I mean I guess that i have to give Haymich some props because he won the 50th Hunger Games against 47 other tributes and not 23. But I swear... Sometimes Haymich can be an idiot. "Why? That's were all the supplies are!"

"Because Peeta there looking for a bloodbath. They want to kill off as many tributes as possible so that the capital people are amused Peeta. Run the opposite ever it is just run ok." He said, All I could do was nod.

"Is someone telling Katniss this?" I asked in concern. If anyone should be worried about anyone they should be worried about Katniss! I mean she has a better chance of making it out of the arena then i do! Everyone knows that! or at least everyone should know that!

"Of course you idiot! we wouldn't leave her un prepared! Cinna is in there talking to her Peeta, besides I already told her. I'm actually quite sad that you wouldn't trust Cinna and i a little more." he said putting on a fake frown. "Anyway that doesn't matter. You better get ready. You're going into the arena in about thirty seconds."

I didn't realize how nervous I was until now. I was going into the arena. The arena that would choose my fate. Well... Actually it's a common known fact that the capital actually chooses your fate. They can kill anyone one off without about anything and anyway. if they didn't want someone to win they could kill them off easily... So far I think that Katniss and I have done a pretty good job to make the capital and the people like us... We have a shot at this... or at least Katniss does. At least when I die i'll know that Katniss won. That she's safe and that Haymich will watch after her... Oh no... maybe that's not the better place...

"Peeta? Hey Peeta you ok?" Haymich's voice interrupted my thoughts. As i came back to reality I realized the state of panic I truly was in.

"Yea... I'm fine." I said trying to make it as believable as possible. Which probably wasn't a very good job. Man hands started to get sweaty and the world started to spin around me. i felt like I was going to throw up all of my insides. Every last organ and insistent. This can't be happening... Not so soon... Not now... This is just one big dream... Right? More like a Nightmare. My vision began to get blurry. i started to see red dots. Everything is happening so fast. The world around as I knew it was getting black. Darkness was coming upon me.

* * *

"Peeta! Wake up you daft fool!" I hear.

The next thing I know I find myself on the floor and with Haymich standing over me shaking me. I guess I passed out. but for how long? Did I possibly miss the Hunger Games? did Katniss make it passed the blood bath? Did she win the games? And what is going to happen to me? Not entering the arena? Will The capital torcher me until I beg for my death? Will they try to bend Katniss against her will like they do with all of the other victors? No... i won't let that happen! it can't happen!

"Peeta! GET UP! You have to enter the arena!"

Haymich quickly helped me up and the next thing I know I'm in the tube. It closed behind me and I managed to compose myself. Make sure that i looked strong and as ready as the careers. But one of the many differences between the careers and myself... is not only will they look ready, but they are ready. They want to kill people. They want that adrenaline. They want to become famous all Throughout Panem. Which I understand why. But why would you risk your life for that? I don't understand... The platform started to rise and I turned around to look at Haymich. I could feel the fear creeping up on me.

He said something but I couldn't hear him. But I'm quite good at reading lips. Something like _Good luck. _Which if you ask me is something Haymich would say. My breaths got heavier and heavier. It was getting harder and harder to breath. I think I am having a panic attack. The timer was counting down. I now everyone would be cheering for their favorite tribute. Which is sick and in human. the capital needs taste of their own medicine. But what could I do? I mean I'm just going to be another one of those meaningless faces that no one remembers and forgotten. No... I won't be forgotten. I will make them remember me. Katniss and I are supposed to be 'star crossed lovers.'

The platform finally rose to where I could see the other tributes. I could see Katniss, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, The girl they called Foxface and then there was Cato... standing there. He looked confident. He looked ready to take on whatever the capitol would throw at him. which has to be a lot... There the capitol. They will do whatever they must to entertain there people. I looked around to get a take of my surroundings. it was forest every single way. I turned my head to see the cornucopia; it was shaped as a horn and was completely gold.

I looked around to see everyone was getting ready to race towards the cornucopia. I looked over Katniss, to try to get her attention but she just didn't look at me. She looked like she was getting ready to run towards it. But Katniss wouldn't be that stupid. Right? After Haymich told her specifically not to go towards it she wouldn't right? The clock ticked down to its last seconds. Everyone took their stances, this was a matter of life or death. To get to the cornucopia and out alive or perish trying to it. But on the other hand Katniss and I are smarter than everyone else, even if Haymich didn't tell us that we still would have figures it out. I looked over at Katniss to try to get her attention again but she wouldn't look at me. It was the last second… I wait… And waited... This second seems more like an hours. The buzzer rang and everyone was off.

I turned around bolting the other way. I knew everyone else was heading to the cornucopia, but not Katniss and I. I knew that she was following me. She was right behind me, I could feel her presence. I turned around to see no one was there, I was all alone. Again… Like usual. No one was behind me to back me up… Not even Katniss… Was Katniss really risking her chances in the bloodbath? I mean Cato could come along and chop her head right off… No Katniss is smart enough to not let that happen. She knows what she's doing.

Yet I have doubt circling in my mind. What if Katniss dies? Why would she be so stupid to actually risk her life? I can't lose Katniss. I quickly realized that I was almost into the forest. I could hear the screams from behind me. Let The Games begin. The blood curdling screams rang through the arena. Even if the arena is huge!

I finally made it into the forest and ran as fast as I could. My pace was beginning to slow and it seemed harder and harder to breath. There were so many trees and rocks it was hard to dodge them all running at full speed. I kept running, I couldn't stop. If I did who knows who might sneak up on me. It could be anyone. Even Cato… That wonderful Career… Err I mean that arrogant Career. I felt something catch my foot I landed face first in some mud. I quickly got up and kept running. I finally stopped in a small ditch were I could see people but no one else could.

I sat down and breathed as much air in as possible but also as quite as possible. Someone could have followed me who knows. I waited and heard one cannon boom. This was it… How many people died at the cornucopia? Five? Six? Seven? It could even possibly be Eight! Another cannon boomed. That's two… Two people… Make that three. Four…. Five… Six… As I waited to hear if there was another cannon that was going to go off… there wasn't. Six people died in what they call the blood bath. One of those six people could easily been Katniss… Or Cato…

Wait! Why do I care about Cato so much. It would be great if he died in the bloodbath! He's the main threat! But why would I be disappointed if he did? Cato is nothing to me! So why can't I get him out of my head? "Stupid Careers." I grumbled.

I listened to hear what type of animals there might be in this arena. I could hear birds fluttering about. I am going to need to establish a camp. I guess that this can be it. I am going to need to find myself food, water, and a weapon to actually get my food. Unfortunately I have none of that because I didn't g towards the cornucopia. Well I would rather keep my life… I bet if I did then I would surely of died… probably a very gruesome death.

I stopped for a moment. Stopped everything I did. I heard footsteps pounding on the ground. I take a very slight breath and peak my head out of the ditch just a little. I see the boy from 11… I can't remember his name… Was it Thresh? It probably wasn't… I'm not exactly very good at remembering names. But at least I try… I guess it's not important what his name is considering I might have to kill him into the end… or he might have to kill me…

I slowly slide my way back into my ditch just waiting for a little while… Waiting for people to settle down because after a while everyone won't be moving around. Except the Careers… They will be on the hunt… I'm guessing in the night… Wait… How exactly am I going to sleep? Someone could sneak up on me and strike me down… or torcher me…

I shook my head. I need to start thinking more positive thoughts. I mean being negative isn't going to get me anywhere… Yet I know that I'm not going to win. District 12 hasn't won for a long time… For about 24 years. Haymich was and is the last victor from District 12. Everyone was so surprised when Haymich won. Poor guy… No one really was betting on him… Well as far as I can remember…

I sat there in the ditch just thinking to myself. Which trust me, was a waste of time. I mean I should have been out looking for food, or water, or any type of recourses that would keep me alive. Not sitting here in a ditch complaining about how my life is so hard. I am in the Hunger Games! I need to step it up a notch! If I was even going to try to survive I need to stop thinking so negative and start acting like a real tribute… Well the truth of the matter is that most to pretty much all tributes are scared and they have to accept the fact that they are going to die. But I am not going down without a fight, and knowing Katniss she wouldn't either.

I got up and slowly made my way out of the ditch. I couldn't be too careful, I didn't want to be caught by someone… Especially not the careers. Yet I need to find them, I need to ally myself with them so that I can protect Katniss… And maybe even get to know Cato better… Well… It's not like he matters to me… I have to keep my friends close but my enemies closer. I was always taught that, and in this scenario it applies… And would help greatly. I got out of the ditch with my heart pounding so hard that I thought it would come flying out of my chest. Who knows what dangers are out there further into the forest… What tricks and nightmares that the capitol has out there waiting for us… Whatever mutants and creatures await us in this year's Hunger Games… At least I'm in this year's Hunger Games and not the next one… The next is the third Quarter Quell and that's when the capitol really puts on a show.

I walked silently through the forest. Making sure no one would hear me. It's more important that no one hears you then sees you, because it's more likely you will step on a stick and someone will turn their head and find you staring at them. Then you're dead. It's hard to admit it but Haymich taught me well. I stepped on a stick and held my breath. Am I taking this to seriously? No. I couldn't be. I continued to walk and that's when I step in something quite un appetizing. Someone left behind a present.

"Stupid Forest, Stupid tributes." I said.

"Now that's not very nice." I hear.

I turn around to see well… No one. I know I heard someone but no one was there. "Who's there!" I called putting my fists up ready to fight.

"Oh please I don't want to fight… I'm just looking for a friend…" The voice rang through the forest.

I slowly lowered my fists deciding that the voice was a female and they obviously didn't want to hurt me or they would of done it already. "Ok… I believe you… Now show yourself." I hear movement from behind a tree and out steps a blonde girl with green eyes and was a little shorter than me.

"Well hello there." She said with a slight smile.

"Hi…" I said hesitantly. She had a back pack around her back so she obviously survived the blood bath.

"What's your name." She asked getting a little closer.

"Peeta, and yours?" I asked her.

"Scarlet. It's nice to meet you Peeta." She said putting her hand out. But when I didn't shake it she said. "Come on, I won't bit." She said with another smile.

"It's nice to meet you Scarlet. What District are you from?" I asked her shaking her hand politely.

"Well I guess you will just have to find out won't you?" She said walking past me.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I don't know, we'll just have to find out now won't we?" She said skipping away.

I hesitated for a moment. Should I go after her and risk my life to possibly save a girl I just met. We will possibly both die in the end anyway I guess… But should I? With the Careers running about and even the other threats life that girl from District 5… what's her name? Oh yes Fox face, and the boy from District 11, Thresh. They are running about as well. There all threats that could very much kill me if they wanted to. And personally I don't want to take that risk for some random girl I just met. But for some reason. I just did it anyway.

"Hey wait up!" I called to her.

"You have to catch me!" She said skipping and twirling.

"What do you think this is a game? This is a matter of life and death!" I screamed which was a very stupid idea considering how many people are still alive. I heard a cannon boom and I almost dropped to the ground how scared I was. It caught me off guard. Who could that be? Katniss? No… It couldn't be. Katniss is still alive I can feel it.

"It can be just as fun as a game if you make it!" She called her voice echoing through the forest even though I couldn't find her. She was giggling like a perverted maniac but she seemed really nice.

"Slow down let me catch up!"

"Come and find me! I'm hiding!" She called and then there was silence.

I searched high to low, everywhere she could be. But she was no were to be found. She was a good hider I have to give her props for that one. But if she doesn't get back here someone could catch her. I kept walking to find a small cliff. I was at the top and I was staring down at the Careers base. How did they get that set up so fast? I looked around Cato and Marvel were looking through the supplies they had and Clove and Glimmer were target practicing. Then I saw her. It was Scarlet she was bound and gaged up against the tree and she looked absolutely terrified. Cato pulled out his long sword and looked at Scarlet and with one twisted smile Scarlet tried to scream. That was going to go into Scarlet if I didn't help her. But how could I? It's four to one?

"You see this girl?" Cato said walking up to Scarlet and showing her the sword. "Well answer me!" he said as if he could actually say something. Scarlet nodded and tried to say yes. Sweat was pouring off her face. "Well it's going to go into you next… Don't worry it will only hurt a lot." He said with a twisted laugh.

Cato is a sick and twisted person… Yet he has an aura that make you want to walk up to him and start to make… Never mind. That's not important what's important is figuring out a plan to get Scarlet free. But how? There was no possible way I could do it.

"Now, now didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Glimmer called over to Cato.

"Come on Glimmer I'm only toughing her up for the long night we have together." He said.

Oh gosh… Cato wants to torcher her… I have to get her free. But how? There has to be a way.

"Oh Cato you just make me laugh." Marvel said obviously trying to flirt.

Cato looked at him like he was crazy and said. "I didn't even say anything was funny…" Cato said in confusion.

"Never mind." He said with a sigh.

Poor guy! Even I have a better chance with Cato… Not saying I want a chance though! No, no. That's ok. I looked around trying to find something to do to get some of them out of there camp. I picked up a rock. Would this work? Would they be so stupid to fall for throwing a rock in one direction making them run towards it? Cato is smarter than that. But I did it anyway. I chucked the rock as far out as I could and I heard it hit the ground. They all stopped talking and turned towards the woods behind them. Cato signaled for Clove and glimmer to come with him and for Marvel to stay here. Great, I could kick Marvel's butt.

As Cato and the rest slowly slide into the forest I slowly slide down into their camp. I hide behind a tree before attacking. I could defeat Marvel right? Possibly kill him? I shouldn't crimple him because Cato and the rest of their careers could come straight back and kill me before I could even save Scarlet. But Marvel has a weapon. I don't. Yet I have the element of surprise.

I slowly slide myself from behind the tree without letting Marvel know I was here. He was sitting there like and oaf sharpening his sword. I could do this. I snuck up behind him and then put my arm around him chocking him as I lowered myself to his level. He struggled trying to break free but I was too strong for him. Surprising. I pulled back more as If I was trying to break his neck. He doesn't deserve a quick death. What kind of sick person would volunteer for these things? I heard a cannon boom and I look over to see Cao standing there next to Scarlet's tied up body with a bloody knife. He slit her throat. How did I not notice?

"Let him go Peeta." Cato said and so I did. Marvel gasped for air. "Idiot." Cato said. "I told you to make sure nobody snuck up on you! And twelve of all people? How could that happen? That is just sad Marvel... Even sad for you."

What does he mean? I could kill Marvel in han to hand combat anyway! What is Cato talking about? He obviously doesn't know much about me.

"Yea whatever Cato. Next time how about you watch the camp instead of me." Marvel snapped.

Cato completely ignore him and turned his attention towards me. "So twelve." He began walking circles around me as I sat there on the ground. "Trying to rescue her eh?" He asked glancing over at Scarlet.

"No..." I said.

"Then what were you doing?" He asked me.

"I was trying to kill Marvel... To prove to you that I can be in your career pack. That I'm strong enough to." It's not that I lied because I need to be in there pack, I'm just simply using a scenario that could be useful to me.

"Really?" I said pulling me up to my feet. "You would of if we didn't come."

"Yes... I would of. If you let me stay I will show you were Katniss is. I know how important she is to you all... And there's not a single person that knows Katniss as well as I do."

Cato stood there thinking it over in his mind. He looked... Hot when he was thinking. I guess I shouldn't say that considering I'm in love with Katniss. "Fine twelve... You can stay... Under a couple of conditions." He realized everyone was watching him and he said. "Pack up everyone were moving on. Get going and twelve and I will catch up to you in a little. I need to talk to him about what his 'requirements' are or being with us."

So Cato and I just stood there as the rest of the careers packed their stuff up. They got everything ready and with a glare at me from Marvel the other three careers walked into the forest. "So what do i have to do."

"You know what you have to do." He said getting closer to me.

"Umm... No I don't." I said in confusion.

He let out a small laugh and then came so close to me that our bodies were touching. If I didn't pull my head away from him then we would of practically been kissing. I tried to pull away but he grabbed my butt with one of his hands and pulled me even closer. "Don't try to fight I." He said moving his body in a... uncomfortable motion.

"Get off me." I stated trying to stay calm.

"Why Peeta? I mean I know you like it. I know you want it. This is your requirement. Are you going to take it?" He said looking at me pressing his body up against mine.

"No." I said pushing back and out of his grip. "Come on Cato were boys and I'm not gay. Let's catch up with the others and find Katniss. Then we will kill her."

* * *

Little did I know what would happen that night. We just finished killing off a girl as we looked for Katniss… I hope she wasn't dead yet. She wasn't, I know she wasn't. The other careers were laughing at how she begged for her life. That is just sick and twisted. Never in my wildest dreams would I actually imagine Careers being _this _sick and twisted. They killed her slowly and painfully. Poor girl didn't stand a chance against us. Probably never will either.

After killing that poor girl we set up camp for the night. There was a fire which I think was pretty stupid but when you're a career pack I can guarantee no one will come looking for us, and even if they did stumble on to us they would of never dared try to attack us. There are too many of them and they would be overwhelmed, by us. Even if they killed one of us before we killed them. They would have never gotten away. So we were pretty much safe.

We still assigned two guards in case one was killed the other could wake everyone else up, and guess who were the two that were assigned guard duty. Cato and I fun time! After that incident with him I haven't talked to him ever since. He sat there with his back up against a tree sharpening a piece of wood with a knife to make a spear. I don't see what the use was because we had plenty of weapons. He just sat there staring at me while he sharpened his knife.

"Twelve." He said.

I didn't want to answer. But I knew I had to because if I didn't I know I would of gotten hit, or worse… killed. "Yes?" I grumbled.

"Follow me." He said getting up. "I found this place and I think you're going to like it."

I got up and followed him into the forest. This better not be another one of those lame attempts to try to make a move on me, because if it is, I am going to hit him. I continued to follow him along this path to a small clearing. It was able to fit just about four people. There was moss in the center of it surrounded by grass and there was candles that made it kind of romantic. He stopped in the middle of it and took off his shoes. He gestured like what you think gesture and I said.

"It's nice." I said.

He came closer to me and I knew what was about to happen. I was not going to let it happen. "I want the requirement now." He said walking closer to me.

"Cato don't even bother." I spat with my venom in my words.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, you should know by now that I always get what I want!" He said.

He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled me closer so that we were touching in more than just our lips. I tried to pull away but he kept me close. I struggled but after a while I gave up and just gave in.

* * *

I woke up lying on top of Cato's warm body. My head was snuggled into his chest and our hands were together spread across. He was so comfortable… Last night… Was better than I expected. It was actually… Nice. Yet I didn't want to remember it. Last night was so wrong. Yet it felt so right. "Well good morning. How did you sleep?" Cato said one of his hands leaving mine and it going into my hair.

"Fine… It actually went quite well." I said.

I heard him laugh a bit and a grin slid across his face. "I told you it wouldn't feel so bad." He said cocky. His hand ran down my back and onto my butt. He squeezed it and said. "Why Peeta… You're so cold. Let's warm you up." We rolled around and now he was over top of me. He spread my legs apart and it began once again.

* * *

I sat there on a mossy log and watched as the careers packed everything up. Cato was staring at me the way he does. Last night and this morning were amazing. My butt hurt so bad that every time I moved I would groan and every time that I groaned Cato would smile. No one knew what we did… Which was a good thing. Everything about Cato was wonderful last night. Especially his body. There's no way I could explain it, it was to amazing. Every time I closed my eyes I was brought back to that wonderful night

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Cato undressed both of us and the next thing I knew he was over top of me with my back on the moss. It was so dark but he shone like the north star. He moved forward and back, forward and back. I held my breath it hurt so good. I won't go into detail because even I am disgusted with myself a little. But I don't care. Because I love Cato and I wanted him. I even told him to do it harder. He listened. He branded me that night as his. He made me scream so loud that I'm surprised it didn't wake up the other careers. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is here and now.


End file.
